


Forever known

by Randomnessjilly



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Jeff the killer - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomnessjilly/pseuds/Randomnessjilly





	Forever known

You walk through the snowy park with a sort of stomp, trying to get out frustration. You had just gotten in a bit of a fight with your family, sure you loved them in all but sometimes they could be twats. You go up to the metal swings before brushing off one of the seats, you sit for a moment trying to catch up your thoughts. After a few moments you hear rustling behind you, you ignore it mostly but still put a hand over your pocket knife. You jump when you hear a voice“ Isn’t it a little creepy hanging around a kids park at night?” They said it jokingly so you put a little of your defenses down, but that changed when you got a look at them. It was a boy with black hair and a cut up smile, and what you thought was the worst the eyes, wider than you’ve ever seen with black rings around them. You decide to reply like you would anyone else “ Well you know double standards sometimes work out in women’s favour, so you’re the creep here mister wide eyes” His smile grew a little wider(if that’s possible) at what you said. He looks at you with what you interpret as curiosity. He looks at you a long while before looking at the tree’s ahead and decides to sit on the swing next to yours. You two sat in the heavy silence for awhile before he decided to voice his thoughts “ so, you’re not afraid of me?” You looked at him, trying to read what he was playing at, but just found plain honesty, he just stared at his hands on his lap. You stare at him for a moment before answering “ well, I’m not stupid enough to say i’m not on edge, but I see no reason to be totally afraid of you.” You were both quiet for the remainder of the night, both just sitting next to the other. The boy decided to finally leave, but before he could you called out to him“ what’s your name?” He didn’t turn around as he said it, just put his hood on and said “Jeff” and walked away.   
~~~  
For the next week you found the encounter brushing over your thoughts, not enough to bother but enough to be stuck. You get home from school to find yourself in another fight with your mum. You decided to head out instead of fighting any longer. You find yourself back at the swing set, surprised to see someone there. Startled you got a bit closer, but then smiled when you saw it was just Jeffery boy beat you there. You sit in the swing next to his quietly. He looks over to you briefly for a moment before looking back at the ground. You started to hate the uncomfortable silence “ So why are you here on this here crappy night?” He jumps a little, not expecting you to talk, he chuckles a bit “lack of sleep, you?” You think for a moment deciding to give a one worded answer “Family.” He nods in understanding. You sit in a bit more silence, before you noticed the blood on his sweatshirt, your eyes widen before going at the safe route to addressing it “ Well, looks like you’re a threat to someone.” You could tell he was a bit shocked at how calm you are about it because he freeze’s for a moment. He just nods, not wanting to talk about it. Not yet at least. He get’s up ready to leave, before he does he looks down at you “ Hey, you never gave me your name.” You look behind him for a moment before answering “(y/n)” He nods and walks back into the woods which he came from the first time. You decided that for now he was alright.   
~~~  
Another month went by before another occurrence like this happened. It was in the same spot, this time it was around Christmas, but that meant nothing to either of you. You swung for a bit, making sure to keep note of the flawed tree in front of you, close enough for you to hit off of it. You decided then that you got to use to these visits, even if there were only two you loved the, usually, comfortable silence. You hit your feet off the tree, and decided to stop, knowing that he would be there soon. Just as expected, he was there in the matter of minutes, no words needed to be said he just sat down with his blood stained hoodie and stared off in space. You smile slightly, used to the familiar presence. You both sat in silence, for awhile before your mind started to wander, thinking back to when you were a kid and played with the neighbors. Thinking about how he was always blood stained, wondering what he does. Thinking of all the time’s your lovely family turned a sour taste in your mouth. This time you went to leave first, before leaving you decided to leave a thought with him “ You know, as a child I had a friend named Jeff, well more of a best friend, him me and his brother Liu used to play in the forest from dawn to dusk. He went missing after an accident..” You just left it at that.   
~~~  
Another few days went by, you closed your eyes for a moment, swinging slightly, not enough to really get any force. You feel yourself bump into something behind you. You were stopped when someone grabbed onto your swing, you put your hand into your pocket, running it across your pocket knife. You feel something cold and familiar on your neck. You take a breathe, taking hold of the knife in your pocket, leaving it hidden for the moment. You felt someone breathe on your neck, and press a little harder on the object on your throat, you're coming to find that it was a kitchen knife, knowing from the ridges. He finally spoke up, you knew instantly who it was “ You know, there’s two things wrong with the situation, one would be your nosey and talk under your breathe when thinking, and two is i’m becoming too attached too quickly. I’ve known you since I was a small runt, and that doesn't bode well for me. So I feel it’s time for you to GO TO SLEEP.” You noticed that he hesitated, which gave you an advantage. You grabbed onto his arm, and held it out enough away from you so you could slip from under it. He goes back to grab at you but you step out of the way and grab onto him, falling onto him, and straddling him you smile down at him, noticing the tears slipping down his cheek from having to, at least in his mind, kill you. You took some pity in him, knowing fully well he went insane from the experience. You heard the story from the source, you weren’t the only one to mutter under their breath. “i’m not tired at the moment, but you look exhausted so why don’t you?” You took out your pocket knife, and put the side to his neck. A few tears fall down your cheeks, knowing this was the last you were going to see your old friend. He fought weekly to get you off, not really wanting to live anyways. His mind has finally gave up. “ You know, you're supposed to be facing them while you hurt them, it’s a sign of weakness if you don’t” He refused to beg for his life, knowing he had more pride then that, although he would live if he did. You look at him one more time, knowing that it was your life or his, you took in the memory of him before leaning down and putting a soft kiss on his lips. You look him in the eyes, they were surprisingly wider than normal (if that was possible). Your voice became soft “ Goodbye my old friend.” You dug the knife in his neck, twisting it so it would be fast. His eyes glittered with tears, then slowly became glassy, you felt him go limp “Hopefully you’ll find forgiveness.” Your voice cracked, tears slipping harder down your cheek.   
You decided that you owed him something in the end. You put his body against a lamppost sitting him so he was smiling at the sky, you then took some of his blood and wrote in the snow, and on the wall behind him ‘ FOREVER KNOWN, NEVER FORGOTTEN’ Remembering that his parents were christian, you put a cross on his sweatshirt. You then wrote a note and stuck it to him it read in different handwriting than normal ‘ his insanity has made the last of him, let the public know of the legend named Jeff the killer.’ You then called the police on a payphone, and walked away, tears still slipping down your cheeks.   
~~~  
You again sat in total silence, forever alone, you did this every week, knowing what went down here. Whenever someone did sit next to you, you got up and went back home. Once in awhile tears still ended slipping by, but you knew that couldn’t be helped, since he was and always will be remembered.


End file.
